


Elsa's Carol

by RachelSChase



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Happy Ending, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSChase/pseuds/RachelSChase
Summary: My little tribute to the wonderful Fractal the Future stories.Elsa McFly ran far away, so very far away. She had an idea, a way to fix everything, a way to erase her forbidden love, a way to save Anna... but then it all went so wrong, so fast. Now with the DeLorean lost to time itself, Elsa must make her way through three timelines, finding people who can help her explore her feelings and hopefully find a way back to the future, er past, er what's the correct term when someone is trapped outside of normal time anyway?
Relationships: A little bit of Kristoff/Ryder, Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Elsa's Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fruipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/gifts), [JessicaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fractal The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534382) by [Fruipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruipit/pseuds/Fruipit), [JessicaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX). 



> Last year was... a lot... One of the things that helped me get through it was the Fractal the Future series written by Fruipit and JessicaX. It's beautifully written, Elsanna at its absolute finest and of course essential reading for this fanfic.
> 
> I started writing this little tribute sequel story in November as a holiday gift to the two authors but unfortunately I fell behind on writing so... Belated gift! 
> 
> The cliffhanger to Fractal the Future part II had me haunted for months, good haunted of course like the cliffhanger of any good book should. My mind would wander to Elsa McFly and wonder where she had gotten to. I hope this odd little fic tides you over until Fractal the Future part III comes out (no rush Fruipit and JessicaX, you're amazing writers and we all understand that incredible stories take time to write and edit)

Elsa McFly hated herself, there was simply no other way to put it, she HATED herself. Mothers weren't supposed to feel the way she felt. Anna deserved someone who could actually be a parent to her, not some disgusting, lovesick pervert who wanted to jump her bones, wanted to taste her lips, wanted to hold her like a lover would.

Elsa refused her daughter's advances so far but she knew she couldn't do it forever. She ached for Anna... Tori... her little girl, not so little anymore. Elsa was a weak and stupid disgrace.

Elsa's hands gripped the steering wheel of the DeLorean, her knuckles turning white. Anna would get a mother who wasn't a shameful, fucked up mess even if it killed Elsa.

Doc Pabbie had been kind enough to lend her his time machine to clear her head, have a vacation, and come back ready to deal with her incestuous dilemma. He made her promise not to change history in any way, merely observe, he even locked the destination circuits for the roaring 1920s, just to make sure that she couldn't do any real harm to her own story.

Pabbie didn't foresee Elsa powering down the car in mid flight to the past, stranding herself in between time zones to tinker with what the old scientist had called the 'temporal clock'. Elsa was no engineer but had once put her alarm clock back together after Kris accidentally smashed it in his sleep. The repairs and reprogramming were much the same principle. A clock is a clock is a clock after all.

Elsa just needed to convince the clock that the command had changed, while she did, she worked on her plan of action.

Elsa would travel back to November 1985, just days before she would meet Tori... Anna for the first time. She would convince her younger self of her identity, teach her the life lessons that Anna would've taught her, and of course warn her not to fall in love with the redhead who was secretly her future daughter. Elsa would time everything down to the last minute, she'd leave 1985 just before past Anna would show up, ensuring that everything was on track, with only some minor alterations. 

The future would be saved, young Elsa would avoid both futures of alcoholism and forbidden lust, and present Elsa would... well she didn't really matter, she could run away or simply cease to exist, she didn't care as long as Anna was safe.

When Elsa finished adjusting the clock's programming, she input her new destination settings and pressed her foot down hard on the accelerator. The car sprang to life, propelling her forward, back to the past.

A crackling sound behind Elsa's head quickly caught her attention. The device Doc Pabbie had explained was the heart of his time machine, the very mechanism that enabled it to time travel, the Flux Capacitor, was sparking.

Elsa tapped on the glass that held the device, hoping that the vibration would correct whatever had gone wrong. The glass cracked.

Elsa tried to keep herself calm, she just needed to emerge in the eighties, the device should hold until then at least.

Elsa soon found herself choking on smoke, the capacitor had caught fire, the three flashing lights that made up the Y shape component were fully engulfed. The car immediately halted, flinging Elsa forward, luckily her seatbelt saved her or she would've been thrown through the windshield and out into the swirling time mists.

The fire spread to the other machines inside the car, making each one crack and pop. The flames grew in size and ferocity, overwhelming the interior of the car in seconds. Elsa tried to find a fire extinguisher, one that dealt with electrical fires, Pabbie ought to have had one on board. Failing in her task, Elsa began to officially freak out. What had she done? She'd never see Anna again, never get to put things right, never feel her face close to hers, her breath warm on her neck, her lips so soft. Worst of all, she'd never be able to apologize for trying to go behind her back and snuff out her feelings.

Flames danced around Elsa, greeting her and drawing ever closer. Elsa closed her eyes and heard what she assumed to be the engine exploding. Tears ran down her cheeks and everything turned a blinding white.

-

Elsa fell, she fell so far, she thought that she would never stop falling. 

When Elsa landed it was such a relief. She landed face first into something soft and cold. It protected her, it was so oddly comforting and familiar.

Opening her eyes, Elsa pushed herself up and out of a mound of snow. Her vision blurred and she stumbled slightly, she leaned on the Sycamore tree in the backyard for support. Wait, the Sycamore tree in the backyard? She was home! As Elsa's sight cleared it confirmed that fact. She had indeed returned home.

The house looked strange, maybe a little run down? And snow in California? that was odd to say the least, but Elsa didn't care, she was back home, she wrapped her arms around the tree and shook the bare branches, merrily until the snow on them toppled onto her. Elsa laughed so hard, it hurt. Someone close by groaned making Elsa almost jump out of her skin.

"Is someone there?" she asked 

"F-F-Fuck off" came a weak reply from the bushes

Elsa cautiously wandered behind the Sycamore and over to the bushes. Someone was lying in a heap, clutching a bottle of whiskey, their clothes were stained and wrinkled. They must've been sleeping rough for a while.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked

The person, a woman with greasy, damp looking hair, rolled over to face her. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, she looked like she hadn't eaten properly in days, and soon Elsa realised something horrific. The woman had her face. She looked exactly like her. They had the same eyes, though hers were sadder by far, they had the same bone structure, the same complection, the same everything. 

"W-What're y-you doing in my baackyardd?" the woman slurred

Elsa couldn't help but gawk at her doppleganger, she looked so helpless, so scared. Elsa had a terrible idea of who this woman was. Anna had told her stories of the drunken, abusive Elsa from her original timeline, the timeline that was erased. If she was here now, if they were both here together, it couldn't be good news.

"S-s-stop s-staring and get off my property!" Her drunk self yelled, she was clearly trying to sound intimidating but her heart just wasn't in it, she looked so tired.

Elsa knelt down beside her fallen self, trying not to inhale the strong smell of vomit.

"How old are you?" Elsa asked, mostly out of curiosity

"Mind your own damn business, you trollop!"

"I don't think you're much older than I am, but you've clearly been through a lot more than I ever have"

The drunk Elsa grew silent, her eyes glassy and haunted.

"I had a friend" the sober Elsa continued "Her name was Tori, she stopped my bad times from being so tough"

"Lucky you..." Drunk Elsa croaked out, bitterly

"None of this is right..." said Elsa, carefully stroking her counterpart's hair "I shouldn't even be here, if Anna saw me..."

Drunk Elsa shivered "You know Anna?"

"You really don't recognize me, do you?"

"You're not one of her teachers, are you? I swear it's not my fault that she is the way she is"

Elsa's heart dropped, the urge to tighten her fist around her counterpart's hair and pull as hard as she could, surged through her. It wasn't what Anna would want though, she told herself. The woman lying beside her had been through so much already, severe trauma that Elsa could only surmise. Elsa took a deep breath and simply stated -

"Anna is perfect"

Drunk Elsa chuckled into her bottle, before realising it was empty and letting it drop to the ground.

"Anna is far from that, I know the schoool system has probably brainwassshed you into thinking people like her are acceptable but they're not"

This is what Anna must've been subjected to every day for years. Made to feel lesser than everyone else, left out in the cold by her own mother. By Elsa. She suddenly couldn't stop the words that came flowing out of her mouth.

"You hate Anna because you see her living her life, a life you don't think you can have, you need to be better than that Elsa, she's counting on you"

"Don't you fucking call me by my first name!" the drunken blonde screamed "And what are you implying, that I'm some sort of secret fag or something!?"

Elsa knew that what she was going to say wouldn't help, the other woman was too far gone with her rage but she didn't want to back down from this other her. Elsa said what she had to say. She didn't see her drunk self's punch coming but she certainly felt it. Elsa fell back, some snow cushioning her fall but her shoulder knocking against something metal underneath.

"How dare you!" Her counterpart spat "I'm not like her, she's a disgusting faggo! and you probably are too!"

Elsa painfully made her way to her feet, before once again leaning over drunk Elsa.

"Yes, I am and I'm proud of it and I'm proud of Anna too"

Drunk Elsa tried to throw the empty bottle of whiskey at her sober doppelganger but missed, it smashed against the poor Sycamore.

"You... GET OUT! Leave before I get my husband!"

"I want to see Anna" Elsa decided

"Filthy slut, keep your dirty gay hands off her!"

"Mom?"

Elsa's heart soared at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. Turning she saw Anna, she looked about sixteen and was wearing an old green moth eaten sweater. She looked so small and frightened. She wasn't looking at Elsa, instead she looked past her to the drunk version instead.

"Were you talking to someone, mom?"

Drunk Elsa levelled her gaze at her daughter and slurred out the words "Your homo teacher"

Anna paused, looking around curiously, cautiously, her eyes landing everywhere except the sober Elsa, before coming to the conclusion "No one's there, mom"

Elsa hoped that their daughter was just trying to get them to stop fighting, just pretending not to see her, maybe to help Elsa get away. Elsa scanned her daughter's eyes for some kind of recognition, any kind, Elsa waved, even jumped on the spot. Anna gave no acknowledgement of Elsa's existence. 

A wave of sadness washed over Elsa. Feeling like a ghost would be bad enough with anyone, but not seeing that certain spark that lit up in Anna's eyes when they were together... it hurt... Elsa loathed the unnatural feeling and pushed it away, deep into the back of her mind.

Drunk Elsa had turned a bright shade of purple and was starting to yell obscenities at Anna, claiming that the girl was trying to make her look crazy, that her and her 'faggo teacher' were conspiring together and that Anna was going to end up burning in hell.

Sober Elsa tried her damndest to reach Anna, she begged the girl not to listen to the intoxicated homophobe, but it was no use, Anna looked like she was taking every horrible word directly into her heart. She looked like she was about to break.

"I wwish you were normal like your brother and sister" Drunk Elsa slobbered

Anna winced, put on a brave face and finally ran away, tearing up only once she was out of her drunk mother's sight. 

"Go on! Run away! You.. you.. freak!" Drunk Elsa started sobbing

Sober Elsa was close behind Anna, she needed to speak to her, needed to fix things before they went off the rails. From behind, she heard Drunk Elsa's last words before dipping into unconsciousness. 

"Please... just be normal like me"

The pursuit of 'normality' what a crock of shit. 

Elsa tried to grab Anna's wrist but her hand just phased right through it, like she wasn't really there. Anna ran into the house and shut the door in Elsa's face, It locked right after but that was alright, Elsa kept a spare key in a small cubby hole above the frame. Retrieving it, she pulled the door open to discover a much more somber evening time waiting for her, with no Anna in sight.

John and Wendy were making what smelled like cinnamon hot cocoa in the kitchen, Christmas decorations were half heartedly draped around the place, apart from them though everything looked more or less the way Elsa had left it, this didn't look like a strange alternate timeline, it looked like home.

"I don't know what more we can do..." Wendy confessed to her brother, her voice low, almost whispering

"Maybe she just needs to get through this on her own, at least she still has something she's interested in"

"John, do you even hear yourself? She dropped out of high school, she rarely sleeps, she has no friends anymore... but you want me to be happy that she's helping that old pseudo scientist renovate a train!"

John sighed and rubbed wearily at his eyes, he looked so much older than he was.

"It's been two years, Wendy, she won't even talk to us about... Her... we lost mom too and she doesn't even seem to care how we feel"

Wendy argued that because they were the older siblings, they had to be strong for Anna, that neither of them cried every day like Anna did, that neither of them tried to hide their tears like Anna did.

Elsa's heart was splitting apart in her chest, two years. Two years of pain, all because she couldn't accept... can't accept her own stupid feelings. She had crossed the threshold into another timeline alright. This was her world in the event she never returned. Of course Anna took it the hardest, stupid Elsa. By the continuing low voices of her eldest children, Elsa could only assume that Anna was nearby. She needed to see her, she needed... she didn't know what else but seeing her was a good start, at least.

Elsa hugged John and Wendy, not that they even knew that she was there. Ghost hug would probably be a better way to put it. She whispered her apologies to them before going off in search of her youngest daughter.

Elsa found Anna in the living room, flipping intensely between the screens of two tablets, an I phone and a map of what looked like the old Dell Valley train track network. She looked irritated, anxious and sweaty. Kris was sitting next to her on the couch with a man that Elsa didn't recognize beside him, they both looked so worried for Anna. They were both holding hands.

On the television, Batman Returns was playing, not that anyone was watching it. Standing there, planning how to make contact with the three, Elsa noticed Anna stealing glances at the movie, it shouldn't have been too strange but something just felt off. Getting closer, Elsa realised that Anna wasn't in fact watching the flat screen but instead looking wistfully past it to a photo hanging on the wall. A photo of Elsa holding a tiny baby Anna and kissing her on her little head.

Elsa, of course remembered posing for the picture and it still made her smile, in spite of everything. Anna's birth had taken a lot out of them both. Elsa was a screaming, swearing, angry, scared mess of a human being. She had of course given birth twice before but John and Wendy weren't premature. Anna's first cries cut through Elsa's worry immediately, and when the nurses put the tiny little soul into her arms, Elsa felt herself overcome with so much happiness and her lips found their way, almost magnetically to the little being she had helped create, welcoming her into the world with a kiss. Kris, ever the proud dad, had his camera at the ready.

Elsa had the photo framed a few years back and hung it up to remind herself of that tiny baby, her Anna. To make it clear to herself what her role in Anna's life was and what it could never be.

"Such a little cutie, wasn't she?" Kris said, looking up from their little girl and the stranger that was in the room. It took Elsa a few moments to realise that he was actually talking to her.

"You can see me?"

Kris nodded before regarding the grown up Anna with a soft smile that failed to hide so much pain. Anna went back to her screens, still oblivious to everything.

"She doesn't even know you're here" Kris said, remorsefully

"What is all of this, Kris?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling as she gestured at everything around her "Is this real? Am I?"

Kris rushed over to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her, giving her such a big, reassuring hug. He felt so warm. Kris was one of the best huggers she had ever known, she always loved how his arms managed to envelop her entire body. He was her safe haven, her best friend.

"Of course you're real" he told her gently "There's nothing to be afraid of... you'll find out everything soon enough"

That didn't exactly inspire hope in Elsa's heart but regardless, for the moment at least she relaxed a little, steadying herself against Kris.

A tear slid down Kristoff's cheek and landed onto Elsa's forehead, he pulled away softly and wiped his eyes, trying to compose himself.

Awkward silence was something they hadn't experienced together since they were teenagers. Conversation usually flowed so freely between her and Kris. Her friend looked shaken, Elsa tried some small talk to break the ice with him.

"So... who's this guy" Elsa teased, nodding at the stranger in their living room

Kris blushed, looked away and smirked.

"His name's Ryder"

"Wait, Ryder Nattura?"

Nattura was a friendly rival of Kris's, he wrote science fiction stories for a publisher in Norway, but always made the long trip, once a year to San Diego Comic Con, where he and Kris would hang out by each other's booths, drop in on each other's panels and fall asleep in bad movie screenings together. Elsa had never met him before but she knew that he made Kris giggle and that it broke his heart when Ryder went home.

"He lives here now..." Kris revealed "With me"

Elsa threw her arms back around Kris and gave him a squeeze of love and support.

"At last!" she smiled

"With the amount of condoms you put in my Comic Con bag, it was only a matter of time before we worked up the courage"

"Yay! I helped!"

Kris looked down at her with affection and gratitude in his eyes "You did"

Elsa noticed Anna working out some kind of strange equation in her notebook, she checked it three or four times on a calculator app before scribbling 'Success!' and going back to her map.

"Two years..." Elsa found herself saying aloud

Kris's eyebrows shot up.

"... I heard Wendy say it"

Kris nodded, a little shakily before replying "A lot has happened since you went off on your little joy ride" he said it playfully but Elsa could hear the frost under his words

"Tell me"

"Anna didn't take it well" he said, stroking their daughter's hair sympathetically "She spends all day and all night working on something, she won't tell us what it is but... it's about the only thing that makes her happy anymore"

"What about her friends, can't they help? What about Jennifer?"

Kris shook his head.

"Her friends are in college now, they still try their best to get through to her but Anna shuts them out at every opportunity... As for Jennifer, well, that's ancient history"

"Jennifer couldn't take it?"

"No the opposite actually, Anna hated every time Jennifer would twist things, she'd paint you as some kind of traumatic event that needed to be overcome"

Elsa's heart sunk, Jennifer understood. Jennifer could've been Anna's shot at real love, true love, she should've been.

"What was the problem?" she asked

"Anna knew better" Kris smiled, proudly

Elsa shook her head but Kristoff just took one of her hands and gave her one of his dorky reassuring smiles.

"Our daughter has a mind of her own" 

"OUR daughter, Kris" Elsa stressed "Mothers and daughters shouldn't have feelings for each other, it's not right"

"Says who?" Kris challenged

Elsa didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Why was he putting her through this? 

"Society" Elsa caved in, taking the easy answer to the question and sitting down beside Anna

"Society?" Kris questioned "Who gives a rat's ass about what society has to say, it hasn't exactly got the best track record for telling people what's right and wrong... As long as it's loving and consensual and between adults, that's all that should matter"

"You don't understand" Elsa tried, daring to steal a glance at Anna and being overcome by a familiar guilt

"Then make me understand, Else" Kris said, sitting down next to her "I'm begging you, I want to see two of the most important people in my life happy, tell me why it can't happen"

Elsa shut her eyes in pain, the truth, the real truth of the matter hurt, and Kristoff never truly understood. He never saw Tori being their daughter as anything other than incredible, special and over all wonderful. He never knew what it was like to fall in love with someone you carried inside you for eight months, someone you tucked into bed every night, read fairy tales to, checked the closet for monsters for, made lunch boxes for. Kris was Anna's dad, Anna's friend, nothing more. Elsa and Anna, their love was wrong, unnatural, sick.

Elsa groaned, she gave up, she couldn't do this anymore. Kris was so accepting and lovely but she just couldn't pretend that this concept had some kind of happy outcome for her or Anna.

Elsa forced herself to stand, she cupped Kris's face, softly, and told him "Look after our little girl for me"

Elsa didn't stay around long enough to see his reaction, didn't even dare to look at Anna again, much less kiss her on the forehead, despite her body screaming at her to. She knew that the second her lips touched Anna's skin, she would never want to leave, and she needed to get away, far away for both their sakes.

Leaving the house, Elsa took a moment to take a deep breath, cry, yell and then at last, walk on, right onto some strangely hot ice, she lingered at the sensation for a little too long, trying to understand it, slipped, tumbled, put her arms out to protect herself, and ended up once more in a heap of snow. They lived in California, there was never any ice let alone heaps of snow in California.

Elsa cursed the snow, called it every rude and angry word she could think of, as she did, she could almost swear she heard the sound of giggling nearby. She paused to listen. It was real. It sounded so beautiful, so cheeky, so... close.

Popping her head up from her cold and strangely tingly pillow, the first thing Elsa noticed was that it was suddenly morning on their little street, the second was the redhead in the green shirt laughing at her. Anna. She looked older, maybe by about ten or fifteen years.

"I thought I was supposed to be the klutz" she grinned, before extending a helping hand to Elsa

Elsa could only stare at the woman standing over her, she was perfect, so perfect it pained Elsa to look at her, she wanted to weep, wanted to apologize for everything she couldn't be to Anna, everything she stopped herself from being. How long had this Anna waited for her? How much had Elsa missed now? All that came out of Elsa's mouth was "You see me, now?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of the snow. Elsa allowed herself a moment of weakness and snuggled into her daughter's embrace. Anna was an even better hugger than her father, god she felt so warm, there was no nervousness, no caution between them, just love.

"I always see you, Elsa" Anna twinkled at her "Even when you're not there"

The tears started and Elsa couldn't stop them. Today had been impossibly tough. Anna holding her just felt so right. Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, could feel Anna's tapping along with it. Why did this have to feel so right? Why did she have to like it?

Elsa didn't know how long they stood there, just clinging to each other. She was scared to move, scared to even speak because of the words she knew she had to say. She didn't want to say them, she wanted Anna to hold her forever but that wasn't realistic, she had to think realistic.

"Anna..." she said, quietly "We need to stop this"

"Stop what?" her daughter asked, innocently

"Hugging, touching, everything... I can't take it" Elsa confessed, even though she did nothing to pry herself away from the redhead

Elsa looked away from Anna, expecting her youngest to start welling up with her own tears. Instead Anna took her gently by the chin and brought her attention back with a cute, dopey smile.

"Why can't you take it?" she teased, almost seductively

"Because I'm..." Elsa didn't want to say it but Anna couldn't live in a fantasy world, neither of them could. Elsa cleared her throat and spoke with as much parental confidence as she could muster "Because I'm your mother"

Anna surprised her with a short little nuzzle and a hum of understanding.

"I know... but for tonight at least, you're also my wife"

Elsa stopped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She blinked multiple times at Anna, trying and failing to process what she believed she had just heard. She must've misheard, maybe some snow had gotten into her ears.

Anna simply giggled again and swayed Elsa around, back to the house, it almost felt like they were dancing.

"You saw my past: a taste of what I've been through... my present, a gloomy nothing without you... now let's take a peek at my future"

Anna signaled to take a look through the living room window, Elsa trembled in fear at whatever waited for her inside, but then Anna took her hand and Elsa felt so brave.

The curtains weren't closed properly, still Elsa had to practically press her face up against the window to see through, but she did, and it was wonderful.

The living room was alive with laughter and joy, the exact opposite of the time Elsa had just been to. Kris and Wendy were playing with what looked like some kind of 4D interface for a game console, making shapes like Doctor Who's TARDIS and the USS Enterprise race each other, Ryder was giving helpful tips and cheering for Kris. 

John was reading a book about the (apparently) newly crowned King Charles III of England, his feet warming by the fire. Beside him was a little girl with black hair, playing dolly beach house with a woman who looked suspiciously like an older Elsa.

The nearly sixty year old Elsa looked so happy, so alive, so absolutely full of life. Past Elsa assumed that the little girl was her granddaughter from either Wendy or John, but that theory was put to rest when an Anna entered the room and the little girl cried "Mommy! Mommy! Look what Santa brought me!"

The little girl was Anna's, of course she was. Elsa could feel herself about to blub out some more tears. This, this is the future that needed to happen, Anna would meet someone else, have a child... Elsa's grandchild and life would proceed as normal. Elsa had to bury her love for Anna's sake, her little girl still had a chance at normal life.

"Momma told me that he ate all the cookies we left for him" the little girl squeaked, excitedly

The Anna in the living room sauntered over to the older Elsa "Is that right 'Momma'? You should've woken me up" she laughed before locking lips with the greying blonde.

"I can't help it if you look so adorable when you sleep, it'd be a crime to wake up someone so sweet" The older Elsa replied before going back in for a longer kiss

"Eww, get a room" complained the little girl

Outside, Present Elsa's mouth was hanging open in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her heart was in her throat. The Anna beside her simply rubbed Elsa's hand, tenderly and said "She's ours"

Elsa turned so fast that she nearly whacked Anna in the face with her French braid.

"How is that possible?"

Anna smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder.

"I adopted Samantha as a single parent, we raise her together"

Elsa felt her throat close over with the weight of that. One thing she couldn't help but notice though was that Wendy and John weren't shocked by their affection for each other, their kiss, in fact John even looked up from his book and smiled warmly at them. The Anna beside her must've noticed her surprise.

"They know, of course they know"

"And they're alright with..." Elsa couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence

"Us? Yeah Elsa, they are... I mean they weren't always like that... when they first found out they called you some horrible things, John actually fainted, Wendy nearly punched you"

"Seriously?"

Anna nodded with a smirk "But it's like that old saying goes 'Those who mind, don't matter and those who matter, don't mind' ... It took them a while... a long while... but with a lot of communication and understanding, they really came through for us"

Elsa couldn't believe it, this was everything she had ever wanted but never even dared to dream of. Her family knew. They still loved her. She and Anna were together, parents together, mothers, lovers with her daughter, her Tori, her Anna.

The teardrops wouldn't stop and her sweet love, oh god, her love, wiped them away for her, before giving her nose a soft little kiss.

Snow fell on them like they were in some kind of bizarre holiday movie, she never did find out why it was snowing in California. A drop landed on Elsa's cheek, it burned. Quickly Anna pulled Elsa over to the front door and into the house.

"That's not snow, is it?" Elsa asked, feeling stupid the moment the words left her mouth

Anna shook her head, bleakly. She grimaced like she was in pain.

"What is it?" Elsa tried again, Anna looked so haunted.

"Ash" Anna said, weakly

Elsa didn't understand, why would it be snowing ash, what could even make something like that happen? Then it came to her like a sledgehammer to the chest.

"The DeLorean?"

Anna nodded, silently. She looked heartbroken. Elsa refused to stop herself from touching the younger woman's face and thumbing it gently.

"You just had to reprogram the time machine" she said, jest trying to hide her pain

"...The fire" Elsa remembered

"It spread to the engine, the DeLorean exploded..."

Elsa's eyes grew wide, was she dead? Was this place some kind of heaven? It certainly seemed to surpass her wildest hopes.

"Thankfully Doc had installed safety protocols, they saved your life"

Elsa sighed in relief but one thing still wasn't clear to her. She asked the question.

"Where am I?"

Anna looked almost ashamed of herself and pulled away from Elsa.

"Exploding a time machine in the continuum split time itself in three" Anna explained "My original timeline, the new timeline, and..."

"And..."

"One possible future"

Elsa drew Anna back to her "And why were you so afraid to tell me that?"

Anna looked away, remorseful "I just didn't want you to think of this as any less real...That I was any less real"

"Oh Anna" Elsa held her "You are Anna, aren't you? I can feel it"

"I'm the Anna you keep in your heart" the redhead admitted "The one you're so scared of loving, the one you hate yourself for loving"

Elsa didn't entirely understand, thoughts and feelings made manifest by broken timelines? but she did understand one thing, the woman in her arms was more than just a possibility or a desire, she was hope, a way forward for her and Anna.

"How can I get back?" she asked her subconscious Anna guide

"Home?" Anna asked, a small smile lit up her face "Oh that's one hell of a question"

"Anna, language" Elsa ribbed, Anna chuckled at that before getting back on track

"Of all three timelines, there's two constants, two elements that just keep popping up, they can't help themselves"

"You and me?"

"You and Anna" the redhead corrected excitedly "The definition of an impossible temporal event, and the only thing strong enough to untangle these timelines"

"How?" Elsa breathed

The redhead brushed her thumb over Elsa's bottom lip, Elsa quivered.

"You know, mirrors sometimes show us more than we expect... go to your room and find out"

The subconscious Anna once again found her way out of Elsa's arms, and gestured to the stairs. Elsa hesitated.

"I don't want to leave you here"

Subconscious Anna smiled "I'm your love for Anna remember? I'll always be with you"

Elsa pulled the redhead back for one last fleeting hug before setting off upstairs. She had an idea of what, or rather who was waiting for her, but didn't want to get her hopes up. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Elsa ran past future technology like strange little holograms and even a bewildered AI of some sort before finally approaching her bedroom door. The door was glowing and shimmering, Elsa tried her best to get inside but some invisible force stopped her getting too close.

With a colossal bolt of thunder the door broke apart, revealing not her room on the other side but instead another door, an old time train carriage door. Elsa still found herself being kept from taking those final steps to it.

The door flew open revealing Anna, looking as she did from the second timeline, all young and tired. Her face lit up the second she saw Elsa, and she held out her hand.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now" Anna gushed "But you need to come with me, it's not safe here"

Elsa tried to explain that she couldn't get any nearer but Anna seemed to have difficulty hearing her over the constant sounds of thunder.

Lightning singed the carpet and destroyed a few of the hologram machines.

"Els- mom" Anna corrected herself, breaking Elsa's heart "There's too much distortion, you need to find a mirror somewhere instead"

Elsa wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean, the other Anna had said it as well, but given that there was no chance of Anna hearing her, she decided just to nod a silent promise.

And then Anna was gone, along with the train door, the thunder, the lightning, everything that was out of place in this time. All that was left in its place was Elsa's room, absolutely untouched by the chaos.

Her mirror.

Elsa rushed into her room and over to her wardrobe, pulling it open so hard that she almost smashed the mirror on the other side. Holding the lengthy mirror close and recovering quickly from that fright, Elsa took a peek at it.

The mirror showed Elsa the most disappointing thing it possibly could, her own reflection, nothing more, nothing less. She waited, she begged, she pleaded but nothing happened.

Elsa just needed to be patient, Anna would find a way.

In the wardrobe, something drew Elsa's eye, it was orange, ridiculous and older than Elsa had ever seen it. The bubble down 'life preserver' Anna had worn back in the eighties. Elsa wasn't surprised that they had kept it as a perfect memento of how they met. Elsa slid it off some kind of futuristic clothes hanger, and fell back onto the bed with it.

The jacket still smelled like Anna... Tori, and the scent stirred so many emotions in her, so many feelings that she felt like she was drowning in them all. She just wanted Anna in her arms, she wanted to apologize for running away, kiss her beautiful face and promise that she would never leave again. Why was that so much to ask for? Why did she have to interfere with the DeLorean?

Elsa wanted to scream, get all the anger and tension out of her system. A whimper cut through her frustration. Elsa looked around but she couldn't find anyone.

"Stupid time-space visualiser! Stupid Anna" Yelled a voice Elsa easily recognized as her little girl...

Elsa tried to discover the origin of the voice but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Mom, I'm so sorry... please come back home" the voice cried

The mirror. Elsa turned to face it and found herself looking into the freckled face of her dear Anna.

Anna looked like she was sitting in some kind of nineteenth century luxury train suite. Her face was wet and blotchy from crying.

"I promise when we get you back home... I won't think of you like Elsa ever again, you'll be my mom, I'll be your daughter, just like you want"

Elsa reached out to comfort Anna but of course was blocked from doing so by the mirror.

"I made a mistake" Elsa opened up "I thought that our love needed to be stopped, that you would live a much happier life without me... and I, well what I wanted didn't matter, just a sick old woman"

"You're not!" Anna wailed, fresh tears dripping down her face

"I know"

Anna looked surprised at that "You do?"

Elsa placed her hand on the mirror to try and be as close to Anna as possible.

"Our story is strange and complicated and I don't fully understand all of it, but I know now that what I feel for you isn't wrong, and screw anyone who thinks that it is" Elsa tried to get it all out, it was so freeing "I love you, Anna"

Anna put her hand up to the mirror to match Elsa, it was almost like they were really touching but cold, so very cold.

"I love you too"

"Even after everything I did to keep us apart?"

"Like you said, our story is strange... but I wouldn't change any of it"

"Nothing?" Elsa said, cheekily

Anna shook her head "All of it led me to you, Elsa, and because of that I can't regret any of it"

Elsa felt so warm, it was like the mirror had been removed and she was actually touching Anna's hand. She wished they could have more time together and so was pleasantly surprised when Anna took the initiative to pull her through. The mirror glass had gone, she was being pulled into the suite.

Elsa collided with Anna and they both toppled onto the bed, Elsa on top.

"How did you know that would work?"

"That's the power of love, Elsa"

Silence washed over them as their eyes met and they appreciated their positions. Their desire flared. Elsa was finally, truly home. She leaned down and pressed her lips against her love's, Anna tasted like chocolate and far too many energy drinks. Elsa used to hate the taste of Monster Energy, she only tried it once, but immediately knew that it wasn't for her... now it was the best thing ever, she wanted to taste it every day for the rest of her life.

Elsa went back for seconds, thirds, fourths, and fifths, each kiss becoming more intense, more lustful. Anna's mouth was delightful and so very welcoming, she slipped her tongue inside and her redheaded daughter moaned against her.

After savouring each other for a while, Elsa moved her mouth away from flawless lips and up along Anna's jaw, before nibbling her ear and earning a blissful sound of pleasure. She travelled down her love's neck, biting and sucking, not too hard but just enough to leave a mark, her mark. Anna writhed in ecstasy, then upon catching her breath, pulled Elsa's mouth back to her own, clearly not content to be without for very long.

Anna quickly turned the tables and rolled Elsa over, earning her place on top. Once more they fell into each other's eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream"

"This isn't a dream" Elsa grinned

Anna put her hand to Elsa's breast, like she was feeling her beating heart, just to make sure. Her hand felt so reassuring, so soft, so enticing, Elsa could feel her nipples growing harder by the moment, one poking right into Anna's palm. She couldn't suppress a shaky breath of air escaping her lungs. Her body ached for Anna, and judging by the sultry look on her daughter's face, the younger woman knew it.

Anna helped Elsa out of her dress, she picked one rather throbbing nipple and went to town on it. intrusive thoughts still haunted Elsa of course, memories of breastfeeding which made her self hate kick in, remind her what she was doing and who she was doing it with, how dare she etc. Elsa shut these thoughts down as soon as they popped up, she concentrated only on Anna and what she was making her feel with her mouth and tongue and... teeth? So lightly biting. Oh god, Elsa was in heaven and no intrusive thoughts would take this away from her.

Anna played with the other nipple, she laid soft kisses to Elsa's arms, ribs, stomach, hips. She continued her path downward.

When Anna reached Elsa's panties, her eyes widened and she gave a little smile at just how wet she had made her. Elsa's cheeks pinked and Anna lowered her mother's underwear, she gasped, she actually gasped. Elsa suddenly felt so self conscious, the young woman probably expected something neater, trimmed, pinker.

Anna's hand slipped into her own, giving it a little squeeze.

"You're amazing" she spoke softly "I'm so lucky"

"For what?"

"For you, for having you right here in front of me, for being able to explore these feelings with you"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand right back.

"What would you say if I told you we could do this from now on" Elsa dared

Anna replied with one of her best goofy smiles and leaned in to press her tongue against Elsa's entrance. At the feeling, Elsa made a noise that she didn't even know she could make, a completely alien sound of pure euphoria, she moaned it out and Anna slid her tongue inside.

Anna treated Elsa like a goddess, she worshipped her body, her slender fingers seemed to appreciate every part of Elsa they discovered. Her lips were so tender and her tongue so wild. When Elsa eventually released, she felt like the weight of the entire world had left her too. The slurping noises Anna made after had Elsa laughing like a kook. Everything finally felt right.

Elsa treated Anna like a Queen, her Queen. Every inch of the woman she knew as her daughter was kissed, pampered and loved. Elsa led with sensuality but quickly found herself diving into Anna's deepest desires. Anna opened to her like a book, they kept no more secrets from each other anymore. There was no place for secrets in their hearts. Anna's clit was still as sensitive as ever but this time Elsa actually knew what she was doing. When Anna climaxed, Elsa just couldn't get enough of her, she was divine.

The two went back and forth, discovering more about each other, things that they like in the bedroom, things that they didn't. They shared laughs, kisses, and so many bodily fluids. When they were too tired and sweaty to continue, they nuzzled up close to each other, cuddling tightly.

As they caught their breath, their chests rising and falling so very fast together, Elsa dipped down and kissed Anna on the forehead.

"Is it weird..." she puffed and panted "That I like having my little girl back in my arms again"

Anna considered the question, she looked playfully baffled before deciding "Yes mom, that is entirely fucking weird..." She left the conversation hanging for a few seconds before affectionately adding "But you're my weirdo"

Anna rested her head on Elsa's breast, and the last of Elsa's tension left her body. Elsa just enjoyed the moment, in bed with her Anna.

Elsa thought back to her seventeen year old self, thought back to the night her heart broke, the night 'Tori' left. How many years she spent hoping against all logic that the red headed beauty she met in '85 would come back into her life. They'd see each other in an airport or a resort on vacation, they'd hit it off like no time had passed and before you could say 'choco-banana milkshakes' they'd be back in each other's arms.

What would Elsa's younger self say if she could see her right now? She'd probably give her a high five and say "Gnarly!"

Elsa smiled at the sleeping Anna, kissed her once more, and lay back to rest her head, the warm embrace of her soul mate helping her over to the land of rest and good dreams.

-

Doc Pabbie woke them up with a courteous knock on their door. As it turned out they were in a luxury suite of his time traveling train, an invention Anna had been helping him with for two years, in hopes of rescuing Elsa and saving time itself from being ripped apart.

Now that the timeline had reformed back into one with Elsa's return, it was time to decide what to do next, when to go?

Pabbie wanted to go to the 1880s, an old favorite of his but that left Elsa and Anna to ponder what they should do. Anna tried to convince Elsa to settle down in the 1980s, somewhere far away from Dell Valley, or even go to the future, to a more accepting time for people like them.

Elsa kissed Anna, softly.

"We are going home, young lady, where you will finish your final year of High School and then go off to college"

"Elsa, no" Anna pleaded "After everything we've been through I don't want to leave you again"

Elsa hesitated at her lover's reply.

"Okay, Okay, college is up for discussion but I will not be the reason you didn't get your High School diploma at the very least"

Anna seemed happy with the compromise. They thanked Doc Pabbie one last time, for everything, and exited the train in the year 2017. It was night. Elsa and Anna snuck into their house, unnoticed and found their way up to Anna's room for a little more 'just them' time.

In the morning, John found them in bed together, Anna was mortified and thankfully caught him as he lost consciousness. It was going to be a long day for the entire McFly family, but even as they quickly scrambled to get themselves dressed, Elsa couldn't help but smirk. That third timeline, the possible future, was on track to become a reality, now all she had to do was avoid Wendy's right hook. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
